The Perfect Deceiver
by blindredeyes
Summary: C.I.D Mumbai gets a new A.C.P par ye kya ye toh larki hai, bohut chhoti. Vivek aur Tasha se v chhoti. kisi ko ma'm kehne v nai deti. How will she treat our DUO n other officers. Secrects slowly reveals.
1. Chapter 1

Hi GUYS M FINALLY HERE, sab aaplogo ki badolat. Agar aaplog na hote toh mera kya hota n meri C.I.D fic ka hota. Aap logo ki pyaar, dullar n daant se hi hopaya. SO HUGE THANK U TO ALL. Itna thank u ki aap samet v napao.

Ek shaant subah ki suruwat Mumbai ke CID bureau mein. 9:00 AM hogai aur sirf Sr. Insp. Abhijeet, Sr. Insp. Daya & Sub. Insp. Tasha hi maujood hai. Tasha computer pe case files upload karne mein busy thi aur humare sher apne apne khabrion ko kisi v kisam ke criminal activity k liye chaukanna rehne ke liye instruction derahe the phone pe.

Itne mein humare pyare Insp. Freddy ki intry hoti hai unke smile k sath " Good morning sir, Good morning Tasha"

"Morning Freddy"

"Morning Freddy sir" Tasha ne smile k sath reply kia.

"Vivek sayad tumhari isi smile pe fanaa hua" Freddy ne mischief k sath kaha.

Tasha k lime green shirt k sath uska gulabi blush bilkul Christmas light ki tarah lagrahi thi. "Nahi nahi sir, aisi koi baat nai hai…."

Freddy bolta gaya "Nahi nahi Tasha, wok eh raha tha k uske sare chat-frnse tumhari smile jyada achhi hai. Aur kya kehraha tha wo? Haan Suhana…."

Vivek theek darwaje k bahar khara tha jab usne Freddy sir ko tasha se uske smile k bare mein baat karte suna. Uske chehre pe halki si muskaan uski khushi dikharahi thi, par jaese hi usne 'Suhana' suna uske tote-kabootar sab urgaye k kahin Tasha galat na samaj le.

"Freddy sir ye kya bole ja rahe hai. Marwa ke chodenge, aur upar se kiska naam jod rahe hai. Aree ye Natasha kaun hai?" Vivek pura confuse hogaya aur…..

"Good morning Tasha" kehke ghus gaya.

"Aree wah Vivek, hum, tumhare senior se pehle Tasha ko good morning" Freddy ne mocking style mein kaha.

"Nahi sir aesi baat nahi hai" Vivek ne explain karne ki kosish ki.

"Kaesi baat nahi Vivek" Sr. Insp. Rajat ki entry hue Insp. Poorvi k sath.

Aur usse pehle ki Vivek kuch bolpata Freddy ne jawab diya "ki Suhana ki smile Tasha se achhi lagti hai Vivek ko"

Sab ko bada maja araha that oh lag gaye sab k sab Vivek ki taang khoch ne "Vai manna parega Vivek, kisi aur ki smile girlfriend se jhada achi lagti hai. Himmat wale ho jo usske samne v boldia" Daya ke comment pet oh Vivek k hosh hi udgaye. Usne dekha k Tasha usski taraf hi dekh rahi thi, hurt expression ke sath, mano keh rahi ho 'Vivek ye kya hai?'

Usne tasha ko ek genuine sweet smile di aur kaha "Haan Tasha, Suhana ki smile tumse achhi hai. Kyu tasha BACHHON ki smile tumse achhi nai hoti kya?"

Tasha k chehre pe smile dekh ke hi usme jaan aye. Tasha ne mischivious smile di vivek ko n Freddy ko puchha "Par aap Freddy sir?"

Vivek samjaj chukka that oh usne Freddy sir ki wife, Manisha, ko phone lagaya.

"Aapko kiski smile achhi lagti hai, Suhana ki ya Bhabhuji ki?"

Freddy ko dono ki smile dikhaenai di toh bejhijhak boldia.

"Offcourse Suhana ki, Tasha"

Aur Vivek ne dekha k Manisha ne phone katt dia tha. Usne sly smile ke sath Tasha ko dekha 'Mission Complete'

Tab hi Freddy ka phone bajutha 'Manisha'. Freddy confuse hogaya.

"Hello"

"Haan Manisha…."

"Wo….."

"Ohfo bolne toh do mujhe….."

'Nahi….."

"Mera matlab tha k….."

"Hello….. HELLO….. MANISHA….."

Freddy gusse se Vivek gusse se vivek ki tarf badhne laga. Sab scene enjoy karr rahe the tabhi…..

Bureau ka darwaja khula aur waha se ek larki ander aayi.

Purvi usse dekhke Vivek-Freddy nok-jhok ko najarandaj karte hue uske taraf badti hai.\

"Kya baat hai ma'm. Aap ko koi problem hai" Purvi confusion k sath poochrahi thi kyunki aajtak humesha jab v koi victim ander ate hi madat ki guhar lagate hai. Rajat ka dyaan v new comer ki taraf chalagaya jab usne Poorvi k confused expression ko dekha. Usne Vivek-Freddy ko chup hont[e ka issara kia aur uss newcomer se milne chalagay.

"Hum aapki kya madat kar sakte hai?" unhone poochha.

Abhijeet looks at her with his keen eyes. Jet black straight hair jo kamar tak pohochte the, electric black eyes, fair complextion, well maintained body, mano koi model ho. Height v 5 ft. 4 se jyada nai hogi n age 20-22 se.

She had her hands folded over her chest and had a misterious smile on lips while watching Vivek-freddy banter. Par achanak se Rajat se hue sawal se se jhatke se transe se bahar aagae. Ussne dekha ke abb sab ka dhyaan ussi ki taraf tha.

"Sab officers report karchuke hai?"

"Ji?" Poorvi ne confuse hoke poochha.

"Insp. Muskann aur Sub. Insp. Vineett kaha hai?"

"Aap ye sab kyu poochh rahi hai? Jo bolna hai hume v bata sakti hai?" Abhijeet sir ne matter apne haat mein lete hue poovhha as A.C.P. sir abtab bureau nai pohoche the.

"Its really nice to meet you Sr. Insp Abhijeet. I'm A.C.P. Mrityunjay, C.I.D. Mumbai" and extended her hand to shake.

"KYA?"

Guys here is the end of very first chappei of my very first fic. Plz batana kaesa laga, mein isse agge badhaoo ya nai. Pasnd na aaye toh joote chappal maro par sirf C.I.D. ke established character ke mamle mein. meri OC mein aese hi dikhana chah ti hun so usse pe pe complain karsakti ho but mein usse badloongi nai. Once again thanx to my kd di. kk. ss. preetz. dk. fk. kk's rapanzal [vale hi wo ff pe nai hai], abby, df, [agar koi chhot gaya toh maaf kardena] sabko thanx k mujhe hamesha inspire kia.

REVEIW PLZ


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx all my reviewers (cid lover, srija, roxtar, aditi, anjali, blue fairy, guest n guest), kd di, abby, kk, n all. Can't believe k aapsabko pasand aya.. I'm over the moon

Hadbad mein hogai na gadbad, Ori143, PR, MM, DD, SD sab ko thnx bolna bhul gai

Sorry srija but CID mujhe hindi mein hi achhi lagti hai, Par mein HINGLISH mein likhti hun. Aapne dekha hoga k beech beech mein English v hai. So, here goes second chappie.

"KYA?"

Har kisi ke dimagg main bas yahi chal raha tha k how is it even possible, ye larki toh sirf 20-22 ki hai, aur upar se ACP Pradyumann k hote hue kaise koi nayi ACP aasakti hai and all'

"ye kya ghatiya mazak hai?"

"Mazak, MAZAK. Sr. Insp. Abhijeet aapko pata hoga k yaha ek nayi ACP anewali hai, after ACP Pradyumann got tranfered. Someone has to step in his shoes, and headquarter had me. So bear with me"

" Sab mujhe aese kyu dekh rahe hai, as if I have grown second head" And she handed over her file to Abhijeet. Daya sir peers over his shoulder for her details.

She walks toward ACP cabin, glancing around in every direction and memorizing the layout of bureau.

"Par ACP sir ki transfer ki baat hume kyu nai bate gae" Tasha ne dhimi awaj se Abhijeet se pucha

"Unhone aap ko v nai bataya?"

Abhijeet shakes his head slowly in negative response. Wo bas usse hi dekhe jaa rahe the. She looked like a pretty faced bimbo but there was some negative vibe coming from her, something unsettling.

"Agar aapki aankhon ko thandak pohochgae ho mujhe ghoorke toh mein forensic doctors se v milna chahungi. And Insp. Freddy baki k dono officers ko v bureau pohochne ko kahiye ASAP"

"Ma'm…."

"Plzz…. Freddy sir, aap mujhse bade hai so don't call me ma'm. I'm ok with Jay, jab tak aap koi higher official nai aata"

"Par…"

"Its an order Insp. Freddy"

"Yes ma'm, I mean Jay"

"Good"

"Main aapko sabse milwati hun" Tasha ne aage badhke kaha.

"Tasha main sabko ache se janti hun. Aur ye tak bata sakti hun k kis field mein expert hain. Its ok"

"I'm Mrityunjay, but you can call me Jay, koi ma'm nai kahega, coz I'm younger than all of you"

"I'm Sr. Insp. Abhijeet"

"Nice to meet you Abhijeet sir, Aap sharp shooter ho right, hand-eye co-ordination bilkul kisi janwan k jaese hai" she shaked his hand staring at his eyes.

"Ji"

But she decides to ignoe him n he looks at his hands.

"Sr. Insp Daya here"

"Pleasure meeting you. Kafi strong dikhte hai par dil toh bachha hai ji"

"Sr. Insp. Rajat"

"Hello, Aapko limelight pasnd nai. Peechhe baithkar hi handle karte hai sab kuch. Secret weapon"

Wo sab ke bare mein aese bole jaa rahi thi mano barso se janti ho pr uski aankhe sirf samne wale ki aankhon pe thi, ajib si chamak k saath.

Jaha ek taraf new ACP sabse intro karr rahi thi wahi dusri taraf Freddy, Muskann aur Vineet ko jaldi pohochne ko kehraha tha.

"Haan Vineet, sach hai….."

"Abb mujhe kaese pata hoga? Tum bas jaldi aajao. Tum v muskann. Tumko daant padhgae toh khamkha

Daya sir ko….."

"Achcha achcha nai bolta….."

"Haan par jaldi aajao"

"Tasha, mujhe sare officers ki record file immidiately apne table pe chahiye. Vivek tum mujhe current cases ki file lake do n brief v karna….."

Aur ek hectic dinn ki suruwat hogae.

Lunch time thora refreshing tha. Muskann bohut complain karr rahi thi Tasha aur poorvi k saath. Sab bohut confuse the par kisi mein himmat nai thi k iss naye ACP se panga le. Abhijeet wiswas nai kar parahe the toh uski detail nikalne mein vyast the.

Usne forensic experts ko v lunch k baad bureau mein ane ko kaha tha taki wo unsab se thik se milsake. N koi v guess karne ki kosis nai kar raha tha k Dr. Salunkhe kaese react karenge.

"Mujhe ACP si ki bohut yaad arahi hai, pata nai kaha transfer hua hoga unka. Jane se pehle ek baar hume batana v jaroori nai samjha."

"Aur toh aur Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ko pata nai tha."

"Wohi toh, mein toh pura shock mein thi"

"Aur uss, **new ACP**, ki himmat dekho…."

"Kya hua meri himmat ko?"

"Kuch nai ma'm…. kuch v toh nai….. hai na Muskann…" Purvi tries to hide.

"Purvi its Jay, plz. Can I join u lot?"

"Sure"

Sablog bohut anxious the. Dr. Salunkhe aur Dr. Tarika dono hi bureau ke office mein the with ACP Mrityunjay.

Itne mein Dr. Salunkhe gusse mein bahar chalegae.

"Lagta hai unhe main pasnd nai ayi" ACP Mrityunjay cabin se Dr. Tarika ke saath bahar nikalti hai.

"Kya baat hai Tarika ji, Dr. Salunke ko kya hua" Abhijeet asked Tarika.

"Wo Abhijeet, unhe yakeen nai horaha k ACP sir ka transfer hogaya n hunone kisi ko bataya v nai" Tarika replies.

"Wo toh hume v khatak rahi hai" Daya joins convo.

"ACP sir ne hume kyu nai kaha?"

Abhijeet: Main subah se kitni baar phone try karchuka hu, pr utha nai rahe.

Then she speaks up. "Main kuch bolu? Maine hamesa suna tha k mumbai CID team se jyada family hai. Toh sayad wo jane se pehle kisi ko sad nai ksrna chahte ho, so bina bole chale gae. I'm sure k wo v itne hi dukhi honge."

Everybody donned a serious n thoughtfull look.

Iss nayi ACP ki baat toh sahi thi but mann manne ko tayyar hi nai tha k unka Ravan…..sorry….. ACP Pradyuman unhe bina bataye chhodd k chale gae.

Dr. Salunkhe bohut gusse meinlab mein re-enrty karte hai.

"Pradyamannnnnn, main tumhae chhodunga nai. Bina batae chale gae, mein toh tumhara dost hu na…. sorry… sayad nai hu, warna jaroor batate mujhe. Itne saalon ki dosti, pyaar, nok-jhok sab bhulgae. I won't forgive you, Pradyumann, never. Bas itna hi apna samjta tha. Issi khandhe ne sambhala tujhe chhup-chhupke jab tu Nakul k death ko leke saamne tu bada hero bana firta tha k apne bete tak ko bali chadhadi duty k liye, 'sabko apna farz ada karna hoga desh k liye' pr jab akela tha, toh tu ACP se baap bana n apne bete k gamm tut ta hua maine dekha hai. Aur jab hume laga k Daya hume chhodd k chala gaya, Abhijeet sab ke samne tuta pr teri ankhon mein jo dabaya gaya gumm tha wo sirf aur sirf meine dekha tha. Sabko samhalne ki jaroorat jo thi tujhe. Tera gussa saha meine, itne saal teri dosti ko sicha, jab saboot tere khilaf the dinn-raat ek kardiya tha maine teri liye, pr tune toh iljam lagane pehle ek barr v nai socha mere bare main, fir v kya main kuch bola, nai na. tera kaam hi aesa hai k kisi pr v shak karna padta hai, pr maine hamesa tera sath diya n ajj itna paraya kardiya k mujhe…..MUJHE….. binn bataye chale gae. Bas itni thi teri dosti, tu mill mujhe….. Ye sab toh tere senior-junior relation k wajah se chup rahenge mein nai, jab tune hamari itne saalon ki dosti ka maan nai rakh toh vala mein kyu rakhu. Bas tu mill ek baar mujhe, phir batata hu tujhe k Salukhe kya cheez hai."

Jab Tarika lab mein aayi yoh najara kuch aesa tha.

Dr. Salukhe k hath main ek scisor tha n samne ek paper, aur gusse msin uske aese tukde karr rahe the mano kisi aur cheez ya fir kisi aur k. (actually I do it when pissed, ab Dr. sahab kya krte hai nai pata n thod-phod toh bilkul nai karsate coz he is in lab)

Wapas bureau mein mahol kuch thanda hogaya tha.

Office hour khatam hone wala tha n kyuki koi naya case report nai hua tha sab log ghar ki taraf nikalne ki tayyari karr rahe the ki tab Jay ne rok liye.

"Excuse mein officers"

Purvi: Yes ma'm

Jay: tch tch…..

Purvi: Haan Jay.

Jay: Aaj mere ghar pr house warming party hai, aapsab mere colluege hai, I wanna knw all of u better, toh jarror aana. 8 pm.

Abhijeet: Nai nai, iski kya jaroorat hai.

Jay:Ye mere liye hi hai. Plz mana matt karna.

Abhijeet: Ok, jaroor aenge hum, sablog.

All: yes sir

**A/N: ** guys its 4 am n m utterly exhausted especaially mentally, so I could not maintain the quality. I didn't want it to turn out this way but can't do it anymore.

Mujhe Salunkhe sir ka rant sabse jyada pasnd aya.

Anyone searching for investigation scene, sorry to dissapoint u pr mein issmein investigation nai laapaungi, so sirf drama hoga. Cz investigation scene mein isske sequel mein plan karchuki hu.

Thanx to all my frns kd di, k, ss, abby, gk dk and all

**LAST:** **read n reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I'm back. Pata nai k kitno k expectation pe kari utarpaungi. Par plz jhel lena. **Kd di, Df di, KK, SS**, **Abby, DK, FK,** **KK's Rapanzal, DD, Preetz **thanx mujhe itna jhelne k liye & sorry advance mein agar kisi ko iss chapter mein bura lage toh.

* * *

Jab CID officers ACP Mrityunjay ke gharmein pohoche toh waha halki chal pahal thi.

Jaese k ussne kaha tha sare officers 8pm ko uske ghar house warming party k liye pohoch gae the. Sab informal wear mein hai jaese ussne kaha tha. Sabse pehle Tarika aur Tasha pohoche the, phir Vivek, Abhijeet, Rajat n Muskann Scorpio main Qualis mein Daya, Freddy n purvi pohoche.

Sablog thora awkward feel karr rahethe.

Abhijeet sab se dur khade rehkr har chiz pe nazar rakhe hue the. Usspe abtak varosa nai hoparaha tha, par usske sare documents order mein the upar se jab headquarter se usske documents liye sab match v karr raha tha.

Itne mein ussne bula liya.

"Abhijeet sir, jara yaha aeye. Sabka intro karr wati hu, mere kuch dost aapsab se milna chahte hai"

Abhijeet ka mann toh nai tha pr sabse milne chale gae, baki officers v wahi jama hue hai, intentionally Tarika ke paas baithgae.

"Girls tumsab toh mere collueges ko jante ho, tumlogo k bare mein inhe batati hu"

"Ye hai kdlove-uall, meri frn hai london se, inhone kafi suna hai aaplogo k bare mein and she absolutely adore u, specially you Abhijeet" Abhijeet flashed a smile between embarresment and flattered.

"Hello"

"Aur ye hai meri janu Kamekaze Me…"

"Oe mein khud bolungi, mere chehre pe muh dekha hai ne tune. Hi officers, its kamekaze me. Bangaldesh se hu, bohut suna hai aaplogo ke bare mein, news mein ek v caption nai chhod ti aaplogo ko lekar, mind if I sit here, n call me KK." Aur jakar low awaj mein Tasha aur Tarika se baat karne baith gae.

"Are kd di, df di kaha gae? Abhi abhi yahi thi na?" she speaks taking charge back

"Yahi hu, cold drinks lene gae thi" she serves everyone.

"Oh. Haan ye hai DF- Daya's Daredevil. Mumbai se hi hai. Aap sab se milna chahti thi, specially Daya se, DOBARA."

"Hum mile hai pehle?"

"Haan, airport mein mile the, jab aaplog waha investigation karne pohoche the aur waha se ek bachhi v gayab hue thi"

"Aree haan! Nice meeting you again"

"So how are you….." Jay tuned them out.

"Guys, she is one of my best frns, subhasreesaha from kolkata, has been supporting and tolerating me since we met, bohut satati hu na tujhe?" she asked looking at her.

"Aur mein?" KK spoke.

"Tune mujhe bolne dia kya? Haan meri jaan tu v one of the best frns hai, bohut jhelti hai mujhe, khus?"

"Bohut khuss"

"Nautanki"

"And ye Muskann n Daya sir ki fan hai, SS ko Muskaan jaese hi rude girl pasnd hai"

"Aree Rajat sir Dr. Salukhe nai aye. Meri frn, Foreverknights28 milna chahti thi"

"Ate hi honge"

"Oh"

"KK, ye tufan kaha chali gae abb"

"Niche kaha utri abb tak. Upar room mein TV dekhrahi hogi"

"Kisi ne bataya nai ke guest aachuke hai?" she asked eyeing Abhijeet and Tarika.

"Mein bulati hu" kd gets up and went upstairs.

"Kaan samhal ke, n ye hai meri mistry frn Darknite0403. Dost bane arsa hogaya but jyada nai janti….."

"OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" A small girl comes down running.

"Sidhiyon pe sambal ke…"

"Abhijeet sir aur Tarika ma'm, can't believe k mein aapse personally milrahi hu. Jante hai mein aapdono ki sabse badi fan hu. Waese aapdono shaadi kab kar rahe ho? Kya main aasakti hu?..." Abhijeet flashed a uneasy smile and Tarika a blushed one.

Muskann(in low tone to Purvi): Salukhe sir hote toh chehra dekhne layak hota.

"Saans toh lelo" kd di repimands on her hyperactiveness.

"Aur naam v bata do, wedding k invitation card mein kya likhenge?"

"Oh hann, I'm kk's rapanzal. Jay n KK di ki ladli hun. Mujhe bhulna itna asan nai hai…."

"Laado baki se milwadu fir ye dono tere kabje mein. Thik hai?"

"Okkkk"

"Sorry wo thodi hyperactive hai, n ye hai meri dusri bangalan, storiesbyabby. Uske favorites hai paach. Lambi list hai…" hides behind kd di as she serves snack to the guest, and Abby smiles dangerously "Vineet, Vivek, Rajat, Tasha and Purvi"

"Aree Freddy sir aapko koi nai vula. Ye mere do frns Preetz aur Dewdrop29 aapki fans hai…"

TING TONG

"Lagta hai Dr. Salukhe aagae, main dekhti hun….." Foreverknights28 gets up to receive good forensic doctor of CID.

"Wo ye sab aapko adore karte hain, n mein yahi hu toh socha sabse milwa du."

* * *

KK: Jay koi game khelte hai na.

Jay: Kyu nai? Pr kya?

SS: Truth aur Dare?

DD: Rehne de, maximum embarassing sawal hote hai.

Kd di: Karaoke? Kaesa rahega?

Jay: Good idea. Waddya say guys?

KK: Sure, kyu nai?

SS: Fine with me.

Jay: Baki?

All: Sure. Start karo.

Goes inside a room and bring out a guitar.

Jay: Since I'm host main suru karti hu, any particular song guys?

KK: 'Our song' by 'Taylor swift.'

Jay: Okkkkkk! (long breath) Here it goes.

**I was riding shotgun, with my hair undone,**

**In the front seat of his car**

**He's got a one-hand feel the steering wheel**

**The other on my heart**

**I look around,**

**Turn the radio down**

**He says "Baby is something wrong?"**

**I say "nothing,**

**I was just thinking, how we don't have a song"**

**And he says:**

She gets up and grabs a plastic mike passed to her by Abby,

Then acts like a stage show.

**Our song is the slamming screen door,**

**Sneaking out late, tapping on your window**

**When we're on the phone, and you talk real slow,**

'**Cause it's late and your mama don't know**

**Our song is the way you laugh**

**The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"**

**And when I got home, before I said, "Amen"**

**Askin' god if he could play it again**

"Thank you thank you" and grins.

"Abb KK ki bari"

And the Karaoke want on…..

* * *

Abhijeet: Daya, Vivek, Vineet….. shhh…..shhh

Daya: Haan BOSS

Vineet: Yes sir.

Vivek: Sir.

Abhijeet : Ghar ko achhe se check karo, mujhe abb v iss pe yakin nai horaha. Haan magar savdhani se kisi ko v shaq nai hona chahiye.

Vivek & Vineet: Sir.

And dono chupke se nikal lete hai. Daya v ek taraf talashi suru kardete hai.

* * *

KK(karaoke ke beech main): Tarika, Tasha se aapki friendship CID mein hi suru hue na?

Tarika: Haan, n jitni voli dikhti hai utni hai nai, naak mein dum karke rakhdeti hai, kamini kahiki.

Tasha gives most innocently shocked look.

Tasha: Main kamini Taru?

Tarika(sarcastically): Nai nai. Tu kaese kamini, tujh jaesi voli-vali dost ajj-kal milti kaha hai. Tujh jaese 2-4 frns aur aaye na meri life mein toh main khud-khusi karlu.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jay: Wo kya tha?

Daya & Tarika: Abhijeettttttt?

Abhijeet: Chhodd mera haat. Ahhh. Chhodd.

Sab daudtehue hall se bahar ki corridorr pe chale jate hai jahase Abhijeet sir k chikhne ki awaj arahi hai.

Daya: BOSS kya hua? Kyu chikh rahe ho?

Tarika: Abhijeet tum theek toh hona?

Jay: Hey bhagwan ye kya horaha hai. Abhijeet kya hua?

Par sab dekhte hi rehjate hai k what got Sr. Insp. Abhijeet scream at the top of his lungs.

Jay jumps over the russet coloured fur and starts "BRUNO…..nai. Chodo unhe. Bruno, no leave him" but from the side of her eyes she notices a flashed movement of something black.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

"Abhijeet, don't move. Please don't panic. Bruno bas, chhodo. I SAID LEAVE HIM, RIGHT NOW."

Bruno left him with a grunt amd walked back to a black wildcat.

Jay: I'm sorry. Abhijeet I'll get the first-aid.

Tarika: Haath dikhao. Kya karte ho Abhijeet? Bohut dard horaha hai?

Abhijeet: Haan.

Tarika: Kisne kaha tumko uss janwar ko chhedne ko. Laparwahi ki v hadd hoti hai.

Abhijeet: Maine kuch nai kia. Pata nai kaha se achanak kudd gaya mujhpe….

Jay(back with serious and grim face hands over first-aid to nursing Tarika): Aap lucky hai.

Abhijeet: Kya? Uss kutte se katwana lucky hota hai?

Jay: Wo kutta nai alsatian wolf hai. Ussne aapko kata ye unlucky, pr mere ghar pe hote hue ye hua, ye lucky hai. Aapko jarurat kya thi mere ghar mein tak-jhak karne ki.

Abhijeet: Ji?

Tarika stays silent.

Jay: Aapko kya lagta hai Bruno pagal hai, jo bewajah aapko kat dega. Aap jaroor kisi chij ko haat laga rahe the jo Bruno ko pasnd nai aya.

Abhijeet: Nai, wo bas jameen pe ek file padi hue mili, usske upar ek scratch mark tha, toh bas usse hi thik jagah rakhne k liye uthane wala tha k Bruno ne katt dia.

Abhijeet usske expression ko dyaan se dekh rahe the. Aaj ek hi dinn mein teen tarike ke log dikhe ussmein.

Serious, dedicated officer at the bureau

Happy, jovial girl in the start of the party

Intimadating, dangerous woman now

She definitely was not to be messed with.

Just then Bruno is back with a scowl on his face, looking like he is ready to bite at any given moment. But a sharp growl from behind and his ears are flat on his head.

He whines in complaining tone.

Jay: He says sorry.

Abhijeet: Ye wolf hai?

Jay: Haan, aapko koi problem.

Muskann: But ye toh wild animal hai.

Jay: But I have permit, actually for both.

Purvi: Both?

Jay: Aree haan, milwati hu dono se

Ye hai Bruno, alsatian wolf hai. Ghar pe bawander uthane ki jimmedari issiki hai.

(And strokes his russet fur, walked back to the sofa and glances back as a mid-nightt black cat imerged from behind to seat on the hand rest of Jay's seat.)

She is Una, a black wild cat. Aur ghar pe bawander ko kabu mein karne ki jimmedari isski hai. Innse behetar gharki hifajat koi nai karr sakta, pichle hafte jab hum pehli barr yaha shift hue ussi dinn dono ne chor ko thikane laga dia, Bruno ki bite aut Una ka panja dono para ussko. Ye dono hain toh mujhe kisi chiz ki fikar nai.

Actually dono ko genetics ki problom hai so meine adopt kia.

Abhijeet apni aankho pe wiswas nai karr parahe the. Wo billi unki aankho main aese dekhe jarahi thi k mano unke sare raaj kholke rakhdegi, wohi spark jo unhone subah Jay k aankho mein dekha tha.

Jay: Tarika koi badi chot toh nai lagi na inko, (turning to Bruno), very bad Bruno.

(A low warning growl emits from Una's throat.)

Achchha baba nai daant ti tere Bruno ko. Leke jao isse.

(Una gets up and streches very luxuriosly in her lap and leaps in front of Abhijeet, and walks away being followed by bubbling Bruno. But not before giving Abhijeet a death glare, what an attitude.)

Please, Bruno ki taraf se mein mafi maang ti hu. I'm sorry. Kabhi socha nai k wo aese react karega. Usse bas Abhijeet pe bharosa nai horaha tha….

Abhijeet: Aesa kya tha uss file mein?

Jay: Kuch v nai… Una k bachpan ki yaadein hai, jab usske pehle daant aur nakhhoon nikal rahe the toh usi ichiness mein scratch kardia….

(Jay ki najar Una pe parti hai jo ussi scratched file ko leke khidki pe kadi hokar kuch ajib pattern mein awaj nikalrahi hai, and hurridly gets up )

Sorry guys mujhe jana hoga (looking back at Una).

BOSS age aap handle karlena, and guest ko achchhe se see-off kardena. Urgent hai.

KD-di: Tum jao, mein aur DF samhal lenge.

Jay k sare dost k aankhon mein understanding dikhti hai, and suddely everyone is serious. Jay runs upstairs in hurry.

Every officer looks at her till she vanishes behind the main entrance.

Something is fishy. No, not something, everything. Right from Jay to her pets, along side her frns.

* * *

**A/N: **guys this is navratri gift to u all. Esprcially Kd di, craxzies. Kk's rapanzal, and all of the rest frns.

Hope k mention kiye gae writer ko wo section bura na laga ho. Mein aaplogo jitna janti hu usse minimum include kia hai, and being careful not to include Personal details. Sare info as a ff author use kia hai. Fir v agar aapko koi baat khatke toh plz inform me. N kuch k character ko storymein adjust karne ki liye thora badlagaya hai.

Bruno looks like wolf form of Jacob Black.

It was just a filler chapter.

I had to do MAJOR editing, almost 90%, to adjust this story in CID section. Cause this is not what I had planned initially a year ago. Mei isse maintain nai karr parahi hu, so I'm ending it in next chapter. But HER saga continues.

Dekh SS meine tera sapne 50% pura kardia.

Love u all.

**LAST THING: Read n Review.**


End file.
